spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Yngol
Yngol was an Atmoran warrior who lived at some point during the late Merethic Era. His body is found at the crypt of Yngol Barrow, which is named after him. Background Family and early life Yngol was the eldest son of the legendary Ysgramor, and also had a younger brother, Ylgar. And have a adoptive brother, Rasmanl. Yngol and Ylgar were said to have been part of Ysgramor's army, which conquered Tamriel as he tried to flee from the civil war on Atmora. Along with other settlers, Yngol and his family were inhabitants of Saarthal until the Night of Tears, a sacking of the city by Snow Elves that was later known as the "Night of Tears." Yngol is said to be among the three survivors. He, along with Ysgramor and Ylgar, fled back to Atmora. Yngol was also a skilled weapon smith, having forged the famous Axe Wuuthrad. Return After returning to Atmora, Yngol was already known as a bold strategist, his knowledge of war so complete that his enemies were often defeated before they realized the battle had begun. Yngol joined his father's cause to avenge the fallen brothers and sisters and joined the Five Hundred Companions. Ysgramor made sure both brothers had ships under their command, and thus Yngol became the captain of Harakk. Along with everyone else, Yngol and Ylgar sailed out of the massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk, not knowing that this was the last time they would meet. Death During the voyage to Mereth, the fleet of the Five Hundred was hit by the Storm of Separation. Both of the brothers were separated from the rest of the crew but only the youngest brother, Ylgar, sailed out of it alive. Yngol never landed at Hsaarik Head along with the rest of the fleet. Ysgramor was said to be enraged by this event. He shouted at the sea, demanding for them to return his son to him. Ysgramor set sail into the storm alone, but failed to save Yngol. By the time Ysgramor found the shipwreck of Harakk, Yngol and his crewmen had already been slain by the sea-ghosts. Yngol was first among the many brothers to fall during the Return. Ysgramor is said to have hunted the beasts down and burned their corpses in honor of his fallen son. Yngol was buried in Atmoran fashion, where a barrow was made for him. After reclaiming Saarthal, Ysgramor returned to Yngol's barrow and built the great city - Windhelm. It was built where the nearby river met the sea, close enough so that Ysgramor may see his son's resting place from the high towers of the palace. Fourth Era Yngol Barrow still stood in Fourth Era during the events of . Upon entering the throne room of the Yngol Barrow, the Dragonborn is attacked by the ghost of Yngol. Yngol's corpse is wearing the Helm of Yngol, a unique helm. Appearances * * Sources *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Yngol And The Sea-Ghosts'' *''Night of Tears'' de:Yngol es:Yngol ru:Ингол fr:Yngol pl:Yngol